Second Thoughts
by SpasticPanda
Summary: Kanaya is about to marry Rose. Her judgement is swayed when her old crush Vriska Serket pops back into town.
1. Chapter 1

All was well in Kanaya's world. She was engaged to Rose Lalonde. They were currently planning the wedding. She would of course design and make both dresses. She was so immersed in wedding plans that she didn't notice a customer who had just come in. She heard an impatient foot tap exactly eight times and looked up into the deep blue eyes of none other than Vriska Serket.

"Well heeeeeeeello Kanayaaaaaaaa." Vriska smirked at her and eyed the project she was working on.

"It certainly has been awhile hasn't it?" Kanaya smiled even as her body tensed up.

"Yeah it has since you left me high and dry cutting off all contact. But don't worry, my life has gotten waaaaaaaay better since you stopped meddling Fussypants" The cruel smirk on Vriska's face grew wider.

Kanaya pretended not to notice the verbal slap and spoke kindly, "I'm happy to hear it."

Vriska visibly flinched in annoyance. Her face softened as did her voice when she spoke. "Sometimes I miss your meddling and fussing." With that Vriska was out the door.

Kanaya sighed. That phrase should not allow her to have second thoughts about her upcoming marriage. She remembered when she spent weeks on that dress assuring its perfection, only to figure out that Vriska had used it in her attempt to corner and seduce Tavros. It had truly pushed her and Vriska's friendship over the edge.

She continued her sewing until another came into the store. Her face lit up when she saw her beautiful fiancée standing across the counter. "Hello darling."

Rose leaned over the counter and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. "It's been a busy day I trust."

Kanaya felt a pang of guilt hit her in the stomach. "Not really. The ignorant people surrounding my store don't want to go to a store run by a lesbian. "

"You don't want business from such nonsensical people anyway." Rose reminded her.

"I guess you're right." She agreed.

"I usually am." Rose teased.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few days since Kanaya had seen the beautiful face of Vriska Serket. _Beautiful? I shouldn't be thinking that. _She found herself hoping that her former best friend would pop in to the store again unexpectedly.

She twisted her engagement ring on her finger thoughtfully. She decided that she probably better eat something before going down to open the store. Kanaya was about to make a bowl of cereal when the lights dimmed. Rose must be awake and hung-over. She only dimmed the lights then.

Kanaya wished she wouldn't drink so much. Rose began drinking when her mother passed away. It had started with a shot in memory of her. Rose had begun drinking more and more from then on. They had only been friends then, but even so, Kanaya would make sure she got home safely and she would tuck her into bed.

Their first date, Rose had been more drunk than usual. She had surprised Kanaya by taking her to a rather expensive restaurant; however, she had forgotten to inform Kanaya of the dress code necessary for this date. Then, at the end of the date, she had gone for a kiss. Kanaya had felt the briefest light touch of her lips, before Rose went tumbling down the stairs. Kanaya had been so shocked, that she had not reached out to catch the other woman. She had helped Rose up and took her to bed kissing her forehead.

She blushed at that moment remembering when she had tried to walk away, and Rose had grabbed her wrist pulling her into a kiss that that tasted of the spice of alcohol. Rose nearly pulled her into bed but Kanaya had refused. The alcohol was obviously clouding the normally level headed woman's judgment. Besides, she had higher standards and better morals. She didn't want to end up being friends with benefits or a drunken fling.

Kanaya ceased daydreaming when Rose slipped her arms around her waist from behind.

"Morning." Rose mumbled, resting her head on Kanaya's shoulder.

"Hungry?" Kanaya asked.

Kanaya felt Rose shake her head against her shoulder.

"You know you'll feel worse if you don't eat anything." Kanaya frowned. She heard a sigh behind her and knew Rose had given in.


End file.
